Almas Gémeas
by Naotsu-chan
Summary: Continuação da fic Verdadeiros Sentimentos Passado, Presente e Futuro... Muitos mistérios por desvendar e surpresas pela frente. Resumo bem podre u.ú mas leiam que vão gostar n.n[InuKag],[SanMir],[SesshRin]


Pois é, cá estou eu de novo e com a continuação da fanfic** _Verdadeiros Sentimentos_** n.n Por isso, acho melhor lerem a outra fic antes de começarem a ler esta xD

Ah... e já sabem: deixem reviews que deixam uma autora feliz xDDD

* * *

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

A vila estava totalmente adormecida. Quase totalmente escura e quase totalmente silenciosa. No meio da noite cerrada apenas se ouvia o piar estridente vindo de alguma coruja no coração da floresta escura, ou o correr do rio, ou de algum bêbedo a regressar a casa depois de se ter enchido de sake e de ter dado uma passagem por uma casa de prostitutas baratas e a sua mulher a gritar e a tentar (inutilmente) descobrir aonde é o seu desgraçado marido estivera até tão tarde, ou ainda os gemidos, vindos de várias casas, de casais ocupados na procriação. Quase não se ouvia ressonares ou choros de crianças que acordaram a meio com pesadelos. 

Quanto a alguma luz, sem contar com a luz da lua cheia e das estrelas cintilantes, a única luz que se via era o reflexo dos trajes brancos, do cabelo comprido e prateado e dos olhos amarelo-âmbar do demónio que caminhava sozinho e imponente em direcção a uma cabana.

A cabana ficava num estremo da vila, isolada das outras casas, contudo era impossível não notar a sua existência. Qualquer vagabundo, cego, surdo, doente, bêbedo, velho ou criança que por ali passasse notaria a sua presença. Parecia estar sempre com uma luz especial a incidir nela e tinha uma aura misteriosa a rodeá-la.

A vila era pequena e afável. Nunca havia problemas entre a sua gente e muito menos com gente outras vilas, o que era bastante normal, uma vez que a vila estava no cimo da montanha mais alta de uma serra rochosa, estava rodeada de rios com fortes correntes e uma densa floresta. Podia dizer-se que era um pequeno país, a viver no seio de outro e quase completamente isolado do resto do mundo. Quem ali nascia, com o passar do tempo interiorizaria que aquela vila, para além do início, seria também o seu desenvolvimento e o seu fim.

Aparentemente, as pessoas não se importavam com o facto de viverem isoladas, afinal tinham tudo o que queriam e eram felizes. E isso era graças à feiticeira que vivia naquela misteriosa cabana. Desde de mau tempo, escassez de alimento, secas, doenças e até meros caprichos, com a ajuda da Senhora esses problemas seriam, quase certamente resolvidos.

Mas recentemente, a pequena vila sofrera uma perda terrível: a feiticeira morrera. As pessoas da vila souberam da sua morte quando sentiram uma forte pontada nos corações, como se uma parte dele se tivesse perdido para sempre. A cabana misteriosa pareceu ficar sem a sua luz especial e apesar do sol que brilhava e do calor de Julho a vila estava fria e escura e as pessoas incompletas, desanimadas e cheias de ódio... ódio pelo assassino da sua doce Senhora da Noite e das Brumas, Mamekichi.

A luz só voltou à vila no dia em que a pequena aprendiza da Senhora regressara. Cansada, ferida com os olhos inchados e encovados. Devia ter uma dúzia de anos, mas era agora a nova Senhora da Noite e das Brumas, a Senhora Mamemitsu. No início foi difícil para as pessoas da vila interiorizarem que a antiga Senhora estava mesmo morta e que havia uma nova Senhora. Mas Mamemitsu era uma boa criança e com certeza, iria aprender todas as suas tarefas, mesmo não tendo ninguém para lhe ensinar. Afinal, era o seu destino ser a Senhora da Noite e das Brumas.

O demónio parou em frente à cabana. Sentia uma aura pura vinda de lá dentro. Deu um passo em frente mas parou. Será que estava a fazer bem… a confiar numa humana que nem conhecia de quem apenas ouvira histórias? Sabia que não devia estar ali, numa vila… de humanos. Mas não era altura de pensar no seu velho preconceito.

Lentamente a porta da cabana abriu-se sem que ele sequer se tivesse mexido. Olhou lá para dentro e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma espécie de templo/armazém dentro daquela pequena cabana.

-Entra. – Ouviu ele uma voz vinda da cabana. Só pelo facto de quem quer que estivesse a falar com ele, tratá-lo por 'tu' agarrou na sua toukijin. Sabia, por experiência própria que mesmo sendo um, ou uma, mísero humano, este, ou esta, poderia lhe trazer problemas e desta vez, ele iria hesitar no possível assassinato.

-Estás com medo de mim? – disse a voz, rindo-se de seguida.

-Não. – Rosnou ele, apertando o cabo da espada e avançando para dentro da cabana.

A porta fechou-se atrás de si e nesse momento, várias chamas azuladas revelaram-se na parede. Havia vários tipos de livros e pergaminhos em várias prateleiras. Muitos frascos de ervas e daquilo que parecia serem pedras ou restos mortais de seres vivos e vários objectos estranhos, cada um emitindo um tipo de aura diferente. Havia também um tapete de várias cores e texturas e com vários desenhos e inscrições diferentes e no seu centro uma espécie de bacia de prata, com outros tantos desenhos e inscrições, e um líquido transparente e brilhante que ondulava suavemente.

-Estava à tua espera – aquilo que parecia um fantasma começou lentamente a surgir em frente da bacia de prata. – A viagem foi boa, Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou uma criança magrinha com um quimono azul-noite e com uma meia-lua prateada virada para cima no meio da testa. – Já reparaste? Temos os dois meias-luas na testa. – Disse ela sorrindo e apontado para a sua testa.

- Quem és tu? E de onde me conheces? – Disse ele friamente. 'Como sabes que tenho uma meia-lua na testa se tens os olhos fechados?' pensou.

-E isso interessa? – Perguntou inocentemente a rapariga. Fez-se silêncio. –Humm… O meu nome é Mamemitsu e… bem, conheço-te de vário sítios e de maneiras diferentes. – Disse ela sorrindo. – E eu não preciso de ver com os olhos para saber que tens uma meia-lua na testa.

'Humana estranha' pensou ele surpreso. Olhou à sua volta e continuou sem ver a pessoa que viera à procura.

-Onde está…

-A Senhora da Noite e das Brumas? - Completou a rapariga, não respondendo à dita pergunta.

-Consegues…

-'Ler os pensamentos'? Não. – Admitiu ela num tom mais sério e começando a mexer com o seu dedo indicador no líquido da bacia de prata. – Eu estou aqui.

Sesshoumaru teve uma súbita vontade de matar aquela fedelha humana, misteriosa atrevida. Fora ali para tentar resolver um problema e agora tinha de conter-se e aguentar com aquele cheiro humano e principalmente aquela rapariga estranha…

-Hum… Ainda não percebeste que a Senhora sou eu? – Perguntou ela cada vez mais séria, abrindo finalmente os seus olhos cinzentos e vazios. Sesshoumaru começou a acreditar na míuda estranha, mas tinha de admitir a si mesmo que, de certa forma, estava surpreso. Estava à espera de encontrar uma velha humana a morrer de velhice e acabara por encontrar uma criança humana. Olhou para aqueles olhos e percebeu porque é que ela não os abria. – Sim… eu sou cega - respondeu-lhe Mamemitsu com um suspiro triste.

-Dizes que não lês os pensamentos, no entanto sabes o que é que eu estou a pensar... – retorquiu ele com desprezo.

-Pois sei… mas não é porque consigo ler os pensamentos. Aliás, não é correcto dizer 'ler os pensamentos', quem faz isso apenas tem a capacidade de saber o que é que as outras pessoas estão a pensar, mas não conseguem interpretar esses pensamentos. Por exemplo, se eu só conseguisse ler os pensamentos não saberia que fizeste esta viajem por amor a uma humana chamada Rin. – disse ela sorrindo novamente.

Sesshoumaru abriu ligeiramente a boca de espanto. Mas afinal quem era aquela rapariga?

-Não te vou responder a isso. – Respondeu ela ao pensamento do demónio. – Mas antes que perguntes, eu não sei o que estás a pensar, eu sei aquilo que irás pensar. Por outras palavras, ainda nem me disseste, mas eu sei o que vieste aqui fazer.

-Então o que é que eu vim aqui fazer? – Perguntou ele em tom de desafio.

-Por muito que isso te custe a admitir, vieste pedir-me ajuda – disse ela fechando novamente os olhos e falando num tom maternal. - A tua protegida está a sofrer muito… e, mesmo que não demonstres, tu sofres por ela. – Mamemitsu suspirou profundamente e cerrou os punhos. – E o demónio que lhe fez mal, também mo fez a mim... Eu… eu compreendo a situação da tua Rin… aquele maldito demónio mudou-lhe o corpo, obrigando-a a crescer, mesmo ela não estando preparada para isso… – Uma lágrima escorreu pela face ossuda da Senhora. – E… e também me obrigou a crescer… quando matou a minha Senhora Mamekichi.

Fez-se silêncio.

-Então vinga-te. – Sugeriu Sesshoumaru.

-Feh… 'Vingança'… isso não serve de nada. Alivia-nos no momento mas depois só trás mais dor. Além disso não serei eu quem vai acabar com Naraku… – disse ela atirando com umas ervas doces para o líquido da bacia de prata que adquiriu um tom azulado e um cheiro a pureza.

'Então ele será mesmo derrotado...' – Quem é que vai acabar com o Naraku? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru aproximando-se da bacia de prata.

- Pois… Sabia que me ias perguntar isso – suspirou ela – Lamento, mas eu devo evitar ao máximo revelar o futuro. Uma pequena interferência e tudo pode ser alterado. Além disso, eu ainda não tenho as capacidades que uma Senhora da Noite e das Brumas deve ter… posso não estar a interpretar bem aquilo que vi… – Mamemitsu suspirou de novo tristemente – E agora, sem a Senhora Mamekichi, ainda tenho de descobrir como é que vou conseguir aprender aquilo que não aprendi e corrigir as minhas falhas… – A jovem Senhora olhou para o demónio que continuava sem vestígios de emoção e tornou a sorrir. – Mas não te preocupes que eu hei-de ajudar de alguma maneira.

Sesshoumaru continuou em silêncio.

-Mas agora, preciso de saber o que é que pretendes que eu faça em relação à tua Rin?

O sorriso infantil e inocente de Rin veio a mente de Sesshoumaru. Ela a correr livremente à sua frente por florestas, prados verdejantes e praias arenosas; ela a dar de comer a Ah-Un e a tagarelar alegremente com o dragão de duas cabeças; ela a atirar água a Jaken, quando passavam por algum rio, e o seu servo a gritar indignado contra aquela "fedelha irritante"; ela a fazer as suas habituais perguntas irritantes e insistentes e, basicamente, ela a ser ela mesma: uma criança que já passara por muita coisa na sua curta vida, mas que mesmo assim encarava de frente o que ainda estaria por vir. Contudo, nem ela, nem ninguém, imaginava aquilo que Naraku lhe tinha preparado.

Era verdade que ela estava viva, e até se tinha tornado quase imortal e adquirido alguns poderes que aquele maldito lhe dera e não conseguira reaver… mas mesmo continuando a ser ela, deixara de o ser; deixara de ser uma criança inocente e alegre e passara a ser uma jovem mulher, confusa consigo e com o mundo em seu redor. Ela não iria conseguir ser feliz novamente se não conseguisse esquecer todos os maus momentos que passara recentemente e todo o mal que causara a pessoas inocentes… se não voltasse a ser quem era…

-Tu queres mesmo que eu faça isso? – Perguntou Mamemitsu com os seus olhos vazios fixos na bacia de prata a brilharem de medo e preocupação.

-"Isso"? Isso o quê? – Perguntou o demónio que estivera demasiado absorvido nos seus pensamentos e se esquecera de que aquela criança humana era a Senhora da Noite e das Brumas e que sabia o que é que ele iria pensar, mesmo antes de ele o fazer.

-Queres mesmo que eu… que eu tente fazer com que a tua Rin se torne novamente numa criança e, que faça com que ela esqueça tudo o que aconteceu… como se ela tivesse tido apenas um grande e estranho pesadelo?! – Perguntou a jovem Senhora numa mistura de medo e indignação.

-Sim. – Disse o Lord das Terras do Oeste na sua pose mais imponente.

-Bem… tens mesmo a certeza? Quer dizer… já se passou algum tempo… ela pode até já se estar a habituar ao facto de agora ser uma adulta… – Sesshoumaru mantinha-se em silêncio, e Mamemitsu, que já sabia que não valia a pena insistir no assunto, não insistiu mais. – Desculpa… mas o teu pedido é bastante complicado. Se a Senhora Mamekichi estivesse aqui com certeza ela arranjaria uma maneira de resolver este problema… Mas olha para mim: só tenho doze anos… – admitiu a rapariga perto de um ataque de choro.

-Isso não é problema meu. – Rosnou Sesshoumaru numa mais que evidente falta de paciência.

-Feh… Simpático tal como a tua fama dita... o teu problema também não é meu e no entanto eu vou ajudar-te. – Murmurou Mamemitsu com sarcasmo e atirando com mais umas quantas ervas para dentro da bacia de prata, fazendo com que o líquido começasse a adquirir uma tonalidade e um cheiros impossíveis de descrever. – Bem… coloca aqui a tua mão. – Disse ela num tom mais profissional, apontando para o estranho líquido da bacia de prata.

Sesshoumaru olhou duvidosamente para o líquido, mas chegou à conclusão que por muito nova e estranha que fosse a Senhora, ela deveria saber o que fazia. Ajoelhou-se no tapete, em frente da bacia e começou a aproximar a sua única mão. Esta ainda nem tinha tocado no líquido, mas só os vapores provocados por este começaram a envolver o demónio. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos quando, supostamente, a sua mão mergulhou no estranho líquido. De repente uma paz inundou-o e um estranho e calmo silêncio rodeou-o.

_-Sesshoumaru…_

_O demónio abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquele doce sussurro, aquela voz tão sua conhecida._

_-Sayuri? – Uma demónio de longos cabelos cinzento-prateado e olhos de um azul celeste sorria para ele. – Tu…_

_- Tens mesmo a certeza, Sesshoumaru? Tem mesmo de ser dessa maneira? – Perguntou ela com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru continuou a olhar para ela, com a sua habitual expressão indecifrável e em silêncio. Sayuri nunca chorava… nunca… e agora ali estava ela, a perguntar-lhe algo que ele nem sabia do que é que ela estava a falar naquele sítio estranho…_

_E que sítio era aquele afinal? Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar de Sayuri e olhou em seu redor. Era de noite, uma noite estrelada e de lua cheia. Estavam na clareira de uma floresta e ao longe viam-se umas manchas de claridade, provavelmente de algum vilarejo. Não se ouvia som algum, apenas aquele silêncio calmo e estranho._

_-Onde estamos?_

_-Num sonho. – Disse ela sorrindo enquanto uma lágrima lhe escorria pela face. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se para a abraçar e reconfortar, mas no momento em que ia rodear Sayuri, esta afastou-o com um suave empurro._

_-Vou tornar a perguntar – o seu tom de voz tinha mudado, estava feroz e perigoso, tal como costumava ser – Queres mesmo fazer isso?_

_-Isso o quê? – perguntou ele num tom de voz que se podia igualar ao tom ameaçador de Sayuri._

_- Tens a oportunidade de ficares comigo ao teu lado… para sempre – disse Sayuri virando as costas ao demónio e cerrando os pulsos – e vais desperdiçar…_

_-De que é que está a falar? – Porque é que era sempre Sayuri a conseguir pô-lo confuso; há dezenas de anos que ele não se sentia confuso por esse mesmo motivo: porque já não a tinha no mundo dos vivos._

_-Aquele maldito demónio conseguiu que eu voltasse a ser como era antes de morrer… forte, poderosa, imortal… e apaixonada por ti… – Sayuri voltou-se e sorriu. – Eu voltei para ti… – disse ela com um brilho especial nos olhos azuis. Um brilho puro e inocentemente, um brilho igual ao brilho de…_

_-Rin? – Sesshoumaru esticou o braço para a alcançar, mas ela parecia que se afastava cada vez mais, em direcção às estrelas e, uma luz ofuscante começou a rodeá-la._

_-Eu voltei… – Fechou os olhos e com um sorriso desvaneceu-se no ar, deixando um rasto de uma cor de descrição impossível que rodeou o demónio._

-Bem… e então? Como é que correu? – Sesshoumaru abriu lentamente os olhos, pesados numa espécie de sonolência. Quando finalmente conseguiu ver quem estava à sua frente, esta olhava para ele numa alegria infantil.

-Antes que perguntes (se é que o teu orgulho vai permitir fazeres mais perguntas) estás de regresso ao velho mundo material. – Declarou Mamemitsu atirando uma toalha para o demónio. – Seca bem a mão senão essa sensação de sonolência não vai passar tão depressa.

Sesshoumaru apanhou a toalha e com alguma relutância secou a mão, foi aí que reparou num pormenor.

-Sim, já não estás com a mão na bacia… humm, digamos, na 'bacia das visões. Fui eu quem te tirou a mão de lá. – Admitiu a jovem Senhora enquanto vasculhava numa prateleira de frascos e frasquinhos com aquilo que se podia chamar de 'restos mortais' de uns pobres seres vivos, agora claramente mortos. – E não te atrevas a dizer isso alto! – Disse ela numa voz zangada.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu à provocação, mesmo percebendo que Mamemitsu sabia que ele acabara e pensar indignado 'Aquela fedelha humana… tocou-me?!'

-Então, diz lá: como é que foi, como é que foi?! – Perguntou a Senhora visivelmente entusiasmada com o facto de aquela ser provavelmente a primeira vez que conseguia que os ensinamentos da sua mestra funcionassem correctamente.

-Isso não te interessa. – Declarou o demónio levantando-se.

-Bem… achas que se não me interessasse estaria a perguntar? E mesmo que não me interessasse, tinhas de me contar porque senão não te podia ajudar em nada.

-Pensava que eras capaz de saber tudo. – Disse Sesshoumaru friamente.

-Tudo, tudo… não. – Admitiu ela deitando a língua de fora num gesto infantil e envergonhado. – Por exemplo: não consigo saber o que se passa noutros mundos, em sonhos, e isso, inclui esse em que tu estiveste com a recordação da encarnação anterior da tua Rin.

Sesshoumaru acabara de levar um forte baque no seu frio coração. _Sayuri e Rin… eram a mesma pessoa?!_

-Claro que elas não são a mesma pessoa. Apenas têm a mesma alma. Tem corpos, personalidades, caracteres e interesses diferentes. Até podiam ter o sexo diferente… o que, muito sinceramente, era mau se fosse o caso porque tu ainda não morreste e não pudeste reencarnar num corpo diferente… de mulher… – e Mamemitsu desatou às gargalhadas com a ideia de ver o grande Lord Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste, de mulher.

Contudo Sesshoumaru não a estava a ouvir. Estava demasiado ocupado a tentar arrumar os seus pensamentos para esganar a rapariga que continuava a rir-se à sua custa. Então era por isso… por isso que tornara a ver Sayuri quando pela primeira vez vira o corpo de Rin transformado; por isso é que quando beijara Rin ele sentira que já a tinha beijado antes; por isso é que das vezes que se encontrara com Sayuri e Rin estava em apuros, a demónio pedia-lhe para a salvar, não especificando quem; por isso é que quando Rin deixara de ser o brinquedo favorito de Naraku e voltara a ter consciência própria e ele a olhava nos olhos via aquele brilho especial; por isso é que Sayuri dissera 'Eu voltei…para ti'.

-Ah… então, ela disse o quê? Concorda com a tua ideia? – Perguntou a Senhora que não conseguia esconder a ansiedade.

-Não. Ela não concorda. – Disse ele, mais para si do que para Mamemitsu que não fazia nenhum esforço para esconder o seu alívio.

-Bem… então parece que…

-Foste tu quem tirou a minha mão dessa bacia. Porquê? – Perguntou ele num tom ameaçador.

-Hã? Tive de a tirar… por quanto mais tempo é que irias ficar por lá? – Perguntou inocentemente a rapariga.

- O tempo que fosse necessário… para poder falar um pouco mais com ela… – Mamemitsu abriu a boca de espanto. Estava mesmo convencida de que estava errada e que ele não ia mesmo ter aquele estranha sinceridade com ela. 'A minha mestra tinha razão… o amor pode mesmo mudar as pessoas' pensava a Senhora que não precisava de ver para saber que o demónio estava perdido nos seus pensamentos.

-Lamento, mas tinha mesmo de tirar a tua mão da bacia. Precisava de te fazer sair daquele transe. Podias ficar com o corpo neste mundo, mas com a alma no outro, com a recordação da tua Sayuri.

-Recordação? – Perguntou ele, olhando fixamente para a rapariga.

-Claro! Ela já reencarnou, não foi? Então a 'pessoa' com quem tu conversaste é apenas uma recordação dela.

Sesshoumaru tornou a embrenhar-se nos seus confusos pensamentos. Abandonara Rin e fizera aquela viagem há quase três meses e… para nada.

-'Para nada', não! – Declarou Mamemitsu com o dedo indicador espetado. – Ficaste a conhecer-me – e deu um risinho sem graça – e mais importante: ficaste a saber quem é, ou melhor, quem foi numa vida passada, a tua Rin. Ai, ai – suspirou ela de uma forma sonhadora – as almas gémeas voltaram a encontrar-se…

-Almas gémeas? O que é isso?

-Bem… humm, como é que hei-de explicar… esquece, tu não és nenhum lerdo, mas sinceramente acho que não tens sensibilidade para perceber. – A Senhora, interiormente, sorriu de vitória ao constatar que o orgulho de Sesshoumaru não permitia que ele insistisse mais no assunto.

-Além disso, mesmo que eu tivesse feito alguma coisa em relação à tua Rin, acho que não ias ter como me pagar.

-Pagar?

-Oh sim, 'pagar'. A Senhora Mamekichi exigia sempre um pagamento e eu vou fazer o mesmo. – Declarou ela. – E antes que digas que o pagamento para ti não é nada e que o teu palácio tem ouro suficiente, fica sabendo que não é esse o tipo de pagamento que uma Senhora da Noite e das Brumas pede.

-Que tipo de pagamento?

-Humm… Bem, agora não sei. – Admitiu ela com o seu sorriso infantil e envergonhado. – Depende do caso e das posses dessa pessoa. Mas raramente são coisas materiais, essas coisas são as que têm menos valor, humm… por exemplo…

Sesshoumaru já nem ouvia a jovem Senhora tagarela. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o facto de ter abandonado a sua Rin, depois de todas as atrocidades que a rapariga passara, e para nada. Era verdade que fora por causa dela que ele fizera aquela viagem, mas mesmo assim… Tinha de voltar, o mais rapidamente possível.

-Já vais? – Perguntou Mamemitsu ao vê-lo caminhar para fora da cabana.

-Não tenho mais nada a tratar contigo. – Rosnou ele caminhando em frente e sem olhar para a Senhora.

-E nem me vais agradecer?! – Sesshoumaru não respondeu à pergunta atrevida da miúda humana.

-Ah, está bem. Não tens de quê… – Choramingou ela forçadamente e com um sorriso nos lábios. – De certeza que não queres mais nada?

Sesshoumaru continuou a caminhar imponente e sem olhar para trás.

'Bem… não precisas agora' pensou Mamemitsu com um ar triunfante ' mas vais precisar… e mais cedo do que pensas.'

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Bem, o que é que eu posso dizer sobre este capítulo? Humm... acho que nada n.n

Ah... repararam que o capítulo está maior que o costume n.n demorei mais tempo a escrevê-lo mas até acho que fica melhor assim (na realidade, acho que vou tentar fazê-los ainda maiores... acho que 4000 e tal palavras ainda é pouco xD... apesar de ser umas 3 ou 4 vezes maior que os capítulos da outra fic xD)

É bem provável que comece a demorar mais tempo para públicar os capítulos porque o ritmo a que estou a publicar os capítulos já está ao mesmo ritmo a que escrevo, ou seja, publiquei este capítulo mas ainda nem comecei a escrever o segundo xD É que eu estou com tantas ideias (muitas mesmo) e quero tentar encaixá-las todas na fic... mas não sei como vou conseguir ç.ç (mas é melhor ter muitas ideias do que não ter nenhuma).

Os meus agradecimentos a Tatiane Evans e a Lilica-chan pelos reviews n.n

bY: Naotsu-chan


End file.
